NO one can see your tears
by miss.FLY AWAY342
Summary: 1st oneshot. Cindy tells the story of her past, that includes a memory, abuse, Nick Dean, a knife, and....Jimmy. Based on a true story


Hey guys! This is a oneshot I made dedicated to my friends who helped me through something that happened to me. They know who they are….

This fic is based on a true story

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. I'm dirt broke.

My name is Cindy Vortex.

I am 15 years old,

And I go to Retroville High.

Those of you who know me, I'm an honors student, I get sky high grades every year. I have a great best friend, and I live a pretty good life….Untill _that_ day came along.

I should explain, starting from the beginning:

I walked into school one day, wearing a nice, 50 dollar shirt and a pair of designer jeans with Ugg boots. I guess you could say my family was filthy rich, but that never really concerned me. It had been pouring rain outside, so my sweater was completely soaked. I walked to my locker and twisted the lock from left to right. When I finally heard a CLICK, I opened the metal door and placed my backpack and seeping sweater inside. I got my Biology book and closed the door. And guess who was standing right there when I closed it? Ah huh, it was _him_.

Nick Dean. Yeah, you heard me. Nick Dean. The most popular football playing QP in the school. A.K.A. my ex boyfriend. Yeah, I went out with him. I never made a bigger mistake in my life. When he first asked me out, He was nice, and sweet. But once I found out his parent were gay, he started to change. First it would start with the name calling. Like 'bitch' and 'asshole' things like that. Then the abuse would start. He would hit, kick, punch, and smack me. When I finally got up the nerve to say it was over, he went crazy! He called me a dirty slut and said he only dated me to get to another girl.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my books to my chest as I started to walk away. "Hey babe, what's up?" He said, following me. I huffed and kept walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He practically yelled, cutting in front of me. "I know." I said, walking around him. I realized what I was getting myself into, but I didn't really give a shit. I could hear him punch a locker behind me, yet, I kept my pace up. "Don't walk away from me!" He shouted. Other students in the hall were staring now. "Well it seams I just did." I said, slightly turning my head to look at him, then back to the path in front of me.

I suddenly felt a firm grip on my shoulder as I was slammed into the locker. Of course it was Nick holding me down, yet I wasn't afraid. "When I talk to you, you listen, got it?" He screamed at me. By this time, his other hand was on my other shoulder, so I was completely pined. I tried to move away, but I was just held down. "You're lucky I even asked you out." He said through gritted teeth. "Without me, you wouldn't even _be_ the girl you are now." I looked down. 'Is he right?' I thought to myself. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. "Hey." He said, I looked up at him. "Your hot stuff, kid. Why don't I grant you a little favor?" I closed my eyes, afraid of what might happen. I could feel his lips crash onto mine. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I admit, even though I take karate, I'm pretty weak. I could feel his hand inch up my leg. I remember being so afraid, until it happened. Nicks force suddenly left my body. His mouth was no longer on mine. I opened my eyes to see what had happened.

Nick, the QP, was sprawled on the ground with blood trickling down the side on his face, and above him, stood my crush since 5th grade. Jimmy Neutron. The now, punk rocker, still a genius, but more excepted into the school population. Jim looked at me with concern in his eyes…oh his eyes, they were so…beautiful. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. I said nothing. Nothing at all, I just ran. Ran out of the school, into the pouring rain. I knew where I was headed. To the park.

In the park, I had a secret spot. Not just a spot for sitting. But for hiding something. I ran to it. It was a spot inside a near by willow tree. I pushed the dropping leaves out of my way and crawled inside. You see, there's a small opening inside the bark of the tree trunk, and inside, held a knife. A small one, not a huge kitchen knife. Silent tears poured out my eyes as the put the knife to my skin. Since the rain was coming through the branches, no one could see my tears. Even if it mattered. Of course, someone had to come and interrupt my sorrows.

"Cin?"

I looked up, it was Jimmy, his hair matted down to his head. I hid the knife behind my back, hoping he hadn't seen it. Praying even. Jimmy approached me, kneeling down next to me. Our eyes once again met, until he averted his glace to the hand hidden behind my back. He lifted an eye brow and gently pulled the hand in front of him. I was still clutching the knife.

After a few moments of staring at my arm, he looked up at me with just one word to be said.

"Why?"

Once again, my eyes filled with silent tears. Not that he could see them as they flowed down my cheeks. I dropped the knife and hugged my knees to my chest. "Nick." I said in barley a whisper. Jimmy nodded and took the knife. He examined it, then looked at me. "This isn't the answer you know." Jimmy said quietly. I nodded. "I know." My voice cracked. "I just didn't know what else to do." I began sobbing uncontrollably. And you wanna know what he did? He did something I never thought he would do…

He hugged me.

He held me until every tear had fallen from my eyes. Even after they feel, he still held me. Once we parted from our long embrace, he took both of my arms. Yeah, they had scares from some previous cuts, but not deep ones. "Are you ok?" He asked. I slowly nodded. He smiled and looked me in the eye. "What I want you to know, even though it may not seem like it, at least one teen aged boy loves you for who you are." I looked at him questionably, the rain still pouring down on us. "Who?" I asked timidly, feeling like a young school girl, just figuring out who had a crush on her.

All Jimmy did was smile and lean down. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. Our lips touched softly as the rain fell on us. The kiss was merely seconds long, but it was the sweetest thing that ever happened to me. "Me." He said, beaming. I smiled as well. "I love you Cindy Vortex." Jimmy said, looking into my emerald eyes. "I love you too." I said, as a single tear of joy fell down my face.

Ok, well, theirs my 1st one shot! Like I said before, this is BASED on a true story, some things are not entirely factual. But hey, gotta put some excitement into the story. Well, R&R! and thanks my friends, who helped me through my time of need! Luv u guys!


End file.
